Gundam High School
by Neo-Magna
Summary: (Few swearing) The Completed Version: High school is not normal for these group of kids, and their teacher Mr. Noel. Gundam High School is nothing short of funny and battles. This will be a piece of cake of Noel, will it?
1. Monday

Gundam High

I don't take ownership of Gundam Seed, G Gundam, Gundam W, or any other Gundam Series, except Gundam Magna, which I have posted already in U.C.

Monday

7:30 A.M.

"Room 227, 227, here we go!" This was my first day in a High School. It was the last teaching job at the PLANTS. If I didn't have this teaching job, I was going to end up on the street. I wonder how my students are going to react to me being a Zentuian?

Note: Zentuians are a species very similar to humans who lived on Mars about eighty billion years before the creation of Earth. Zentuians also happen to be the species who created the planet Earth itself when their planet became inhabitable.

When I got into the classroom, I saw the borders between heaven and hell, heaven, outside the classroom, hell, inside. The crowd of high school students made the apes in 2001 look civilized. "Quiet you pack of wolves!!!" That of course didn't stop them. I then took out my fog horn, put it on full blast and let them have it. They actually became quiet.

"Now, I will not have a monstrous classroom for two hours with a bunch of yo-yos who think they can have a good time in," I then looked at my teacher's book to see what was I actually teaching, "History class!"

After ten minutes of attendance and rough housing, yes they went crazy again, I learned a few names. There was Athrun Zala, seems to be friends with five others, whose names I also had a _fun_ time learning. There was Kira Yamato, which I couldn't figure out first because, well…of obvious reasons. Lacus Clyne, the pretty girl stereotype. Cagalli Zula and something else, couldn't remember the last name, she is a foreign exchange student from Orb, wherever that is. Then the three stooges, Moe, Larry, and…. Whoops, I meant, Y'zak, Dearka, and Nicole, who ever named these kids were smoking something I tell you… And a few other kids whose names I couldn't figure out, again.

Now, after an hour through the class, I learned a few things, one, never teach mobile weapons history in front of an Orb child, or you'll get shot. Second, take custody of _all_ of Kira Yamato's homework before hand so he doesn't feel obligated to "help" someone with their homework, and when I mean help, I mean giving answers to others in _need…_ Third, tape Lacus' mouth shut to prevent outbursts of singing. I understand being a pop star means practicing your music everyday, but singing everything you say and singing unnecessarily during a lesson briefing.

Dearka, the loud mouth, should go directly to the office, to not pass go or collect two hundred dollars because already in the hour, he's been sent to the office three times, meaning he goes to the office every twenty minutes. Athrun Zala, good student, but worries too much about his friends, including Lacus, Nicole has this problem, but he's a bit more naive.

And Y'zak… well, he's too much in a power trip, and kinda hates Kira for that scar that Kira put on his face, after the science fair accident. Kira and Y'zak were partners, and Kira mixed the wrong chemicals, and everything went boom.

You know, this class can send me to the nearest bar and make me drink. Here's a great example…

"Cagalli, please explain the major reason of why ZAFT created and mass produced mobile suits." "Mobile Suits?" Then her left eye began to twitch and I began to worry, "Why do want to know about mobile suits?" That eye still twitching, I simply told her that it was an open minded question so I can understand how my students think, and in my mind, I found out how she thought… She called me an Earth Alliance spy and shot me in the arm with a pistol hidden in her shoe, I wanted to know who was in charge of checking students for weaponry, and I wonder if the teachers union services covered this injury.

After I got shot, I pulled out my trusty shotgun that I hid under the desk and yelled that if she didn't put down her its bite size pistol, I was going to she her home in a box. I then walked her down to the office, and I found out in the nurse's office that the teacher's union services didn't cover being shot for over two years. I wanted a recount…

Once I got back to the classroom, with a little bandage over the wound (the only thing available in the nurse's office), Cagalli came back in the classroom, very quietly in shock, and sat in her chair. When I saw her, I put on a bullet-proof vest and continued my class.

At the end of class, Cagalli came up to me and said that she was sorry and walked away. 'I need a vacation…' I then saw my next class, and switched to my next classroom, room 760, five floors up…

9:28 A.M.

I began to pant as I got up to the last few stairs, discovering that I have only two more minutes until my next class started. Once I got in, I discovered that this was the Natural's class, what ever that meant.

Let's see here, This was a even weirder class, there was a lot of graffiti from the Blue Cosmos, basicly the new Klu Klux Klan. After attendance, actually during was…um, interesting.

"Relena Darlin?" I guess Relena raised her hand, but had a strange comment, "No, it's Peacecraft!" "Um, Peacecraft Darlin?" She gave an annoyed look, "NO, NO! Relena Peacecraft!!!" "Um, okay… Heero Yuy?" Heero raised his hand, and I was about to bust out my shotgun to prevent any name changes, but I guess he was just raising in confirmation. He seemed pretty normal.

"Flay Allster?" I think Flay, the red head was outside of the classroom, because she was beating the tar out of Athrun, and calling him a… um, bad word coordinator, bad word, bad word, and more bad words. Eventually I grabbed Flay's collar and pulled her away from Athrun and told him to go to class and tell his teacher that I was holding him for a moment, and that if his teacher had a problem to tell me. As for Flay, I sent her to the office and said if I saw her hurt anybody, and I don't care if he, or she, is a Coordinator, Natural, Newtype, Spacenoid, Rebirthian, Zentuian, or anything else, I will personally have her expelled form this school.

After that matter was done, I saw Relena harassing Heero, who said he'd shoot her if she doesn't leave him alone. I believed that this day couldn't get worse, until after I took Relena away from Heero, someone said that No-Name is trying to kill Trowa. I ran towards the fight, but I didn't know who No-Name is. Then one of the fighter fell to the ground and died. "Who are you to kill a person like yourself!?" "Um…I'm Trowa…yeah…No-Name tried to kill me, but I stopped him.

Well, go to the office with No-Name's body and explain what happened, okay?" "Um…sure…." After Trowa left, I continued with the attendance.

"Mirillia?" the brown haired girl raised her hand. Soon I went down the list and got to Duo Maxwell. "I'm not just Duo, I'm the God of Death!" I just looked at him and sighed and continued on my list. After I said Quatra, Wufei's name came along, but he was absent. Then I saw a Gundam with a staff in one hand, and a person from the Gundam came in through the window and gave me a late slip. I looked at the slip and discovered that this was Wufei…damn!

After I finished the attendance and was ready to start my lesson, Flay came back to class with her father. "Hi, I'm Flay's father and she says that you threatened her!" "Hi, I'm Ryan Noel, and it kind of depends on what kind of threat she has blamed me for." Flay's old man grabbed my shirt and said that I threatened to hurt her if she hurt another Coordinator. "No, I said if she hurt another Coordinator, Natural, Newtype, Rebirthian, Spacenoid, or Zentuain, I would personally make sure that she would be expelled." "Why would you punish her for hurting a coordinator or any other person that you listed, and what the hell are they?"

"Let's see, a Newtype is an evolved human with the potention to help or hurt mankind, a Spacenoid is a person who lives in space, and a Rebirthian is a person who believes in the God Rebirth, Rebirtha is the religion of said Rebirthian, and a Zentuain…" "I don't need to know that other stuff, it's not like I'm going to meet a Zentuian!" I felt like chop liver then and there, "Hello!? Don't you know that I'm Zentuain?! God, the nerve of…" Flay's father threw me to the floor and walked towards me. I then, in an act of defense, punched him in the face, and he went flying into wall, leaving a covered body shape on that wall.

He ran out and I guess went home. Flay marched back into her seat and everyone, except Flay, cheered my name. All I cared for was that the damage wouldn't come out of my paycheck.

Eventually we started class, but we only had an hour left of teaching, so I stuffed all the knowledge I could into that last hour, then I gave them homework as thick as their history book, which was extremely thick by itself, it weighed twenty pounds on it's own, so….

After class, I went to my next classroom, room 759, right across from me. I got inside after the bell rang, and pulled out my whiskey bottle and drank it all, good thing that Zentuians can handle things better by nine hundred percent, otherwise I'd be drunker than a skunk.

11:30 A.M.

After my bottle of whiskey, I found out, like I am always doing at this school, I have the spacenoids and newtypes… I just hope they don't predict my every move like they've been known to do.

"Ug…Amuro Ray?" "Present." "Um… and--" okay, let's pass this class up because I didn't have much trouble there… So, ha! Lunchtime!

1:30 P.M.

After getting my lunch, which I threw out immediately because the mashed potatoes winked at me. I met up with an old friend, Char. It seems that ever since I beat him in a Gundam fight, we became friends because he didn't want me as an enemy.

"So, how's life here for you Ryan?" I started to play with my fork because of boredom, "Life sucks." "Hey, I heard that you have Amuro Ray in your class, how is he doing?" "Ug, well he's doing alright, but why is he failing all of his homework, tests, and everything in your class, hm?" "Um… Let's change the subject, shall we?"

"How's Shiro? Heard his honeymoon was pretty bad." "Yeah, Those Federation top dogs would leave those lovebirds alone." "Well, at least they made it to the Jupiter Colony." "yeah…. Hey, did you hear that their kid joined Zeon? I bet their parents are proud!" "I don't think so, and Char, you think everyone who joins Zeon, and sometimes ZAFT, have parents who are proud for it."

"Oh shit!" I saw Flay's father again, with casts all around his body, heading towards me! "Um, Mr. Noel, I'm sorry for my outburst at you classroom…so, will you forgive me?" I stood up and I thought about it for a minute, "So, the courts demanded you to say you're sorry?" "Or three years in prison for assault." "Okay, I'll forgive you, but if that hole in the wall costs me even a cent…" "Consider it done!" Then the guy left.

Soon after, I met up with my old college buddy, Domon, who is now married to Rain… The girl who owes me twenty thousand bucks for buying her car when she was dating Domon. But Char had an emergency to deal with Amuro's mother and his grades….

"So Domon, how's Rain doing?" "She kicked me out of the house when I brought God Gundam home badly damaged. "God Gundam? Man, you still that the old machine?" "Not anymore, when I used Erupting God Finger, the targeting system broke down and I hit a PLANT's energy source and destroyed God Gundam. Nobody got hurt, except for my pride, and my place at home."

"Oh, Domon, what do you teach now?" "Gym and Health." "You a health person?" "Hey, I get two paychecks this way!" "Wait, you said that you don't live at home, right?" "Yeah?" "Doesn't she have access to your bank account?" "Ah no, she'd never-- OH DEAR GOD, NO!" Domon ran out the door before I could say 'told you.'

After meeting up with my old friends, I headed down to my next classroom on the first floor, room 149.

2:00 P.M.

Okay, I made it to my last class of the day, let's see who my students are.

"Heero, Athrun, Flay…, Cagalli…, Lacus, Relena…, Y'zak…, Quatra, Nicole, Wu-- wait a minute, unless there's no science today, I think that the entire class is late!"

I ran outside to find the Strike Gundam, Duel Gundam, Wing Zero Gundam, Strike Rogue, Nataku Gundam, Aegis Gundam, Sandrock Kai, and the Blitz Gundam fighting one another.

Flay: "Go Kira! Kill the Coordinators!"

Kira:"What did you say Flay?"

Flay: "Oh, um, nothing Kira!"

Relena: "Heero, get down here right now!"

Heero: "Why the hell did I agree to be her boyfriend in the first place?"

Athrun: "Kira, Y'Zak, stop this!"

Y'zak: "Athrun, stay out of this, it's my fight!"

Nicole: "Athrun, I think it's safe to asume that Y'zak won't listen to you."

WuFei: "You all have no Justice!"

Quatra: "Wufei, I think this is all going out of hand!"

Lacus: "Please, stop everyone, I'll sing if you stop!"

(Gundams continues to fight even more than before)

Cagalli: "These War Machines must be destroyed to protect the peace within Orb!"

"Ah man, I have no other choice…" My Gundam Neo-Magna appeared and I got inside it. I pulled out the Ultimate M2 Beam Buster Rifle and aimed it at the group of Gundams. "Stop now, or I'll stop you!" The Gundams soon stopped, parked their Gundams, and went back to class.

As soon as we got back, I told everyone to write an eighteen page essay on how important it is to not be late to class or start a Gundam Rumble outside school doors, inside is alright because the Gundams won't fit. After everyone groaned on that point and went home. As I walked home, I thought, I have four more till my weekend…


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday

5:49 A.M.

"Oh God, I gotta wake up…"

7:30A.M.

"And Kira Yamato?" Kira raised his hand. "Good, everyone is here and-- Cagalli… What are you doing?" Cagalli pulls out guns, weapons, that kind of stuff out of her pockets and puts them on my desk. "Sorry, my father doesn't want me having weapons at school…" "Why didn't you leave them at home?" "I don't know." 'Oy…I'm going to die if I don't have my whiskey…' "Alright you can leave them here, but you won't have them back and-- Kira, duck!" Y'zak tries to stab Kira in the head but Kira's ducking tripped Y'zak to the floor.

"Y'zak, I know that you have a problem, so here's a number to a good psychiatrist that I know." Y'zak took my card and sat back down, thank Rebirth."

Y'zak's POV:

'What does that guy think he is?? I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!'

Dearka's POV:

'Hm, I wonder what's for dinner…(fart) Hm, what was that sound-- No… not again…maybe if I stay quiet enough maybe…'

Kira's POV:

'Ah man… Dearka didn't… yep... He did… Why did Mr. Noel place me here anyways?'

Athrun's POV:

'(Sniff) What the hell was that?!'

Nicole's POV:

(SNORE) (Cough) 'What the-- (sniff) please, kill me now, I can't (rumble) I think I'm going to be sick!'

Ryan's POV:

"Alright now the first Plant was developed in--(Sniff)" 'What in Rebirth's name could do that, think quick before you pass out!' "I'm going to step outside for a while, so Lacus, please teach the class about, um… George Glenn!" I ran outside that not even God could stop me!

Lacus' POV:

'Oh no! I don't even know who George Glenn is and-- (sniff) oh dear God! He ran off to escape the smell!! Why me?!' "(chuckle) Well George Glenn was the…Um…You know what, I'll see if Mr. Noel needs help!"

Everyone else's POV:

'GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!'

Everyone leaves…

Return to normal Narration…

"Okay, George Glenn was the first Coordinator know to the entire human race, he was considered superior to everyone else, but yet he was the idol to bring everyone together, so why were people so divided? Anyone have an opinion here?" 'What the-- only Cagalli is the only one raising her hand, well let's give the sleeping beauty a wake-up call…' "Lacus Clyne, do you have an opinion on this subject?"

Lacus: "Huh? Who me?"

Ryan: 'I don't believe it, the old 'who me?' tactic!' "Yes, you!"

Lacus: "Well, I believe that pop music is the best!"

Ryan: 'What the? Is she as stupid as she looks?' "haven't you been listening to me?"

Lacus: "Sorry! No, (chuckles in embarrassment)"

'Oh boy, a lunatic for a student' "Take it away Cagalli…" "I believe that since both sides hated each other because of race and superiority, both sides feared one another and both claimed to be righteous and claimed justice."

'At least one Yo-Yo listens…' I walked over to my desk to find a fart balloon, I won't tell you how, so I'll fast forward this to the end of class.

I was just about to leave the classroom when Cagalli walked up to my desk. "Cagalli, I hope this is not going to be an everyday thing, is it?" "No sir, but I wanted to know, does the Earth Alliance plan on attacking Orb?" 'What? Is this what she's been worried about?' "I doubt it, but I don't know, I'm not with any of the Earth governments." "Your not?" "No, I'm with the Colony Reformers." "Oh! Then sorry that I tried to kill you eighteen times! "Eighteen? But I only recall two times--" "see you later, bye!!!" She ran out the door faster than even I could breathe!

9:30 A.M.

"Alright, now Martin Luther King Jr. was a great political leader and--" "Was he a Natural?" I couldn't believe she asked that question, so I answered no, to screw up her mind. As I babbled on about the freedom rides so African Americans could gain the right to sit in the front of the bus, Relena was trying to bother Heero, again. I thought I separated her from him… "Ms. Darlin, or Peacecraft… please leave Mr. Yuy alone or I'll send you to the office for continued harassments." Relena finally moved seven chairs away from Heero.

"Hey, Mr. Noel, if you need anyone killed or anything related like that, just call, okay?" I was kind of worried, but I replied with a simple thanks, and a thought that Heero is crazy…

11:30 A.M.

As I dismissed class, Le Creuset (the Principal) asked me to step outside. "You know of Athrun Zala, correct?" "Yes sir, he's one of my students, but he could study a bit more." "Yes, well I have personally selected him to pilot the Aegis to attack an Earth Government." "Hm, but he's just a kid!" "Yes, but he will do well. The government that I want him to attack is the Orb government." "Why that particular Government?" "If we bring down the strong, the Earth becomes weak…You know that better than I do…since you did destroy Black Gundam 2...and the F-Magna Hybrid." "Hm…It's one of my regrets…" "Well, if you don't see Athrun, he's with me. He's attacking Orb Friday."

I remembered that Cagalli belongs to the country Orb, so… What can I do? Well, I still have lunch and two more classes to go, since I've been pulled off teaching at 11:30.…

1:30 P.M.

'Hm, meatloaf, looks like it's still moving-- oh boy… it opened it's mouth! I'm going to be sick.' I threw out the ttray, again, and met up with Char and Domon, both looking depressed.

"Char what's wrong?" "Amuro must get a fair grade, or I'm going to court…" Geez… "How about you Domon?" "Rain took out all of my money and went to Vegas with my brother Kyoji…" That's sad… "Well, at least you got your health!" "I failed my health exam, I can't teach health class anymore." Oy! Ryan, why do you do that?

As I was sitting down, Mwu La Flagga came and sat next to us. "Hey, what's with the faces?" I handed him the copy of this script that you have been currently reading so I wouldn't have to explain. "Oh, so that's what's been happening. Well, I don't blame you, but what about this comment about Orb…" I grabbed the script away from him. "I don't know if I'm going to tell that part yet.

2:00 P.M.

"Cagalli, come here for a minute." Cagalli walked with me into the hall. "You know Athrun?" "Yeah…So?" "Well… The Aegis is going to be sent to Orb and to destroy it, because of ZAFT." Cagalli looked to be shocked, but looked as if she were thinking, then she replied, "Thank you, but we will stand our ground, for we have weapons that I can't tell you of." "Understandable, now let's get back to class.

"Now for the element Gold to harden, it needs to be at least at normal room temperature, will someone tell me if Gold is completely solid when in this form-- Flay! What are you doing!?" Flay is hurtling bad words at Athrun, Y'zak, and Nicole.

"Flay, why are you so against Coordinators anyways?" She turned to stare at me as if I were stupid, "Why? Because they are against what God intended for us!" I wanted to slap her in the face for that comment, but I calmly stated my answer, "Why the heck do you believe that!? If God didn't intend it, then how come we received the knowledge to do so in the first place, why didn't he prevent us from the knowledge, and don't you think God himself may have plans for them, as well as naturals, and wouldn't God love all of his children event if they were created artificially? Just ask your Religion teacher!

"But Ms. Natarale is the religion teacher and says that coordinators are crimes against humanity!" Now I know why Kira or Athrun takes religion class… "Look, I'll have a talk with that religion Teacher, and I'll set the record right.

"Now, back to science, now can anyone-- God, why? (sigh) Relena, go to the office, please?!" Relena takes off her fake eyelashes and strong lipstick before she left my class. I _really_ need a vacation…

"Lacus, Flay, what are you doing?" Flay _and_ Lacus Fighting each other? But aren't they both naturals? Eventually Flay slaps Lacus in the face, and she passes out. "Flay, that is it, you go to the office right now and wait for me there after school!" Flay left my classroom, Kira is now taking Lacus to the nurse's office, Relena is at the office, and I'm ready to go nuts.

"Okay let's continue…" Near the last five minutes of my class, I gave homework, and I made the clack give the homework that they owed. Soon after, I reached for my bottle of whiskey, then I remember that I'm still teaching.

"Class dismissed!" My students rampaged out of the classroom as if my class was hell… wait, it is…

I sadly remembered that I was going to the office to talk to the nurse to see how Lacus was. Once I got there, the nurse already let her go, saying that she was alright.

Next, I went to the office to see Flay, which I knew that it was going to be murder, on my part, or hers'…

Ryan: Why do you believe that coordinators are bad?

Flay: Because they are!

Ryan: 'Man, she's stupid' What about Kira Yamato, don't you like him?

Flay: I only hang around him is because his Sai's friend and Kira's going to fight the coordinators until the day he dies!

Ryan: 'This is going to be a long day…' But why do you believe that coordinators deserve to die, you know Kira's a coordinator.

Flay: He's different, his not in ZAFT, he doesn't attack Naturals, and that he's Sai's friend.

Ryan: 'Why did I have to send her to the office, now I'm going to be here all day.' So was Lacus, except being Sai's friend, I don't think anyways.

Flay: Well… Kira's just an exception!

Ryan: (sigh) just go home, I'll talk to you tomorrow…

(Flay leaves)

Let's see now, I still have to talk to Natarle and then go home…Son of a-- it's 4:32, I've wasted thirty-two minutes talking to Flay about a stupid subject?! I hate my life.

Once I got to Natarle's classroom, I thanked Rebirth that she was still there.

Natarle: "What is it?"

Ryan: "Um, I wanted to talk about your class."

Natarle: "Look, I'm not a reverend, so don't ask me about religion guidance or anything--"

Ryan: "No! It's about how you're teaching your students, Flay Allster tried to kill Lacus earlier and--"

Natarle: "Then good for her!"

Ryan: "What?"

Natarle: "I hate coordinators and they should all be destroyed!"

Ryan: That's it, everyone here are nuts!!!

I then left the room, and filed a complaint to the principal. I then left for home, remembering that there's three more days left…


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday

7:30 A.M.

"Let's see, Heero's restraining order to stop Relena, Flay's retraining order for all coordinators, and Dearka's medicine from his mother… all check." I had everything ready, until I opened the door, Athrun wasn't there, Kira was sharing his paper with Lacus, Y'zak was plotting against Kira, and against me, Dearka was absent for… indigestion…, and Cagalli looked a bit more paranoid than usual.

"Now class, we are going to learn about a fun person!" Man, I'm such a liar. "We are going to learn about the Iraqi war in 2010!" Of course everyone groaned, but I taught them, for about ten minutes.

"Hey, why did that war start, again?" asked Lacus, sounded quite confused, but I didn't really say, for there is no real reason, at the time. "There were both good and bad Iraqis, but it seems that both were prosecuted, why?" asked Kira, who finally took back his homework from Lacus, but it was a logical question, "Ask the Earth and ZAFT leaders that one with Coordinators instead of Iraqis.

After half an hour, Y'zak got bored and ran outside of the classroom, I called the office, but they said that he was called by Le Creuset, so I was okay with it, but when he threw a lighted cigarette at my Neo-Magna, I jumped out of the window and beated the tar out of him, what to know what happened?

Ryan: Y'zak! (jumps out window) What the hell are you doing?!

Y'zak: (throws another match at Neo-Magna) I hated the six wings on this thing, so I threw matches it.

Ryan: Don't you dare throw anything at it again, or else!

Y'zak: (Throws a cigarette at the Gundam) Now what will you do?

Ryan: (jumps on top of Y'zak and starts punching him in the face like a madman)

Le Creuset: What are you doing Ryan?

Ryan: Um… He was smoking on school property, and… um… I wanted to teach the punishment of smoking!

Le Creuset: Alright, but this is not the time or place for that kind of teaching here, but I'll deal with Y'zak now.

Ryan: Fine… (leaves)

Y'zak: Uhh (coughs up some blood) I can… (cough) explain…

Soon after class, Kira came up to me and asked me about Athrun. "Um, Mr. Noel, do you know if Athrun's alright?" I did not want to answer him, but I just told him that he's gone to a special assignment. "Okay, well if I'm not here when Athrun gets back, tell him I went to Orb with my sister." I was hoping that Kira would be back before Friday, but he then said that he's leaving tomorrow, and wouldn't be back until Saturday.

9:30 A.M.

"Okay, now let's learn about the Iraqi War in 2010!" Heero asked the same question as Kira, but when I turned around, my back was covered with blue paint and garbage that someone threw at me. When I looked at the class, Flay was hiding under the table, I just knew she did it, it just wasn't the fact that she had a blue spray can in one hand and the garbage can in the other hand either.

Twenty minutes later, Heero goes missing, how I found out was funny…

Relena: HHEEEEEEEERRO!!!

Ryan: What in Rebirth's name was that!!

Mirillia: That was just Relena crying out Heero's name, again…

Ryan: Man, is she an opera singer?

Relena: Heero! Hheeerro! HHEEERR--

Ryan: Shut Up! Your going to make Heero go deaf!

Relena: Have you seen Heero?

Ryan: (Sees Heero in the closet, mouthing the words "Don't Tell Her") Um… No, I haven't seen him since he asked the first question in class…

Relena: Oh… Thank you anyway…

After that, the class settled down and finally finished the class.

11:30 A.M.

Okay, this science class was the first to ever tick me off. Now I know why Char hated Amuro…

Ryan: "Class take out--"

Amuro: "No! It's a pop quiz!"

Ryan: "Um, yeah… it's about--"

Amuro: "No!! Not on the elements!!"

Ryan: "Stop predicting my every word and/or move!"

Amuro: I can't-- Watch out Mr. Noel!"

Ryan: (Jumps forward as a solid brick falls where Ryan stood, then the building begins to shake) What the-- No… not again…

I looked out the window to see Char in his Zeong, trying to hold off the Strike Rogue, Deathscythe Hell, Duel, and… Neo-Magna??? Oh, no wait, that is blue, has four wings, and doesn't have the Yin and Yang symbol…

"Class, please stand by… Um, Amuro, take the science book and teach!" I ran outside into my Neo-Magna and attacked the copy machine.

I took out the M2 rifle and fired, but the Blue copy flew up, and I missed, it hit the school lunchroom… it became dark ashes… Then the blue copy stopped and put up a com-link to me. "Hey, Mr. Noel!"

"Heero? Why did you copy Neo-Magna?" "I didn't try to, the custom place could only give me this design, it doesn't even have a shield! Anyways, I'm trying to help Char. "

After that, I pulled out the Prototype Buster Beam Saber and cut off all of the Gundams' heads and ended up shutting them down. Char thanked me, but I just worried if I'm going to pay for the Cafetria damages…

1:30 P.M.

Soon after that last incedent, I met up with the gang, outside where the cafetria once stood…

"So… how's everyone doing?" Char, Domon, and Mwu La Flaga just looked at me, and all said, "What the hell do you think?!"

After, again, giving them the script that you have been reading to La Flaga, and simply agreed that it was not _all _my falt. Soon, we met up with Allenby Beardsly, the winner of the "Gundam Fight Tournament" year week at this school.

"Hi guys! Haven't see you since last week! What happened?" She asked us, excluding me of course because I wasn't teaching here before this week. But everyone groaned on that because she beat every single one of them in front of the school, I guess that's why she's the assistant principal of this school.

Allenby: Who are you?

Ryan: Who me? I'm Ryan Noel.

Allenby: New here?

Ryan: Yeah…why?

Allenby: I've beaten everyone at this school, except for you, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight!

Ryan: What!? I still have a class to teach!

Allenby: I'll have it arranged for your class to see the fight, how's that?

Ryan: Eh, fine by me.

After that, she walked away, but then Char began to ask me if he could have my new stereo when I die… Some confidence…

2:00 P.M.

I got into the Gundam Neo-Magna, waiting at the fighting arena, waiting for Allenby to show up, since her Mobile Suit was already here.

I saw her jump into the machine, but as much as I saw the cockpit, I noticed that the system cockpit was similar to God Gundam's… So I figured that it was a Mobile _Fighter_ Gundam.

Referee: Okay, in this corner is the CGS-002, _Gundam Neo-Magna!_

Crowd: (Boo's and Cheer's)

Referee: And in this corner, the champion GF13-050NSW, _Noble Gundam!_

Crowd: (Just Cheer's)

Allenby: Gundam Fight Ready!!!

Ryan: Uh… what am I supposto say?

Allenby: GO!!!

Kira: Beat her Mr. Noel!

Lacus: Shoot him down Ms. Beardsly!

Dearka: Bring down that sissy looking Gundam Noble!

Heero: Noel will beat her, no problem!

Relena: I agree with anything that Heero says!

Flay: Aim for the cockpit, Ms. Beardsly

Y'zak: Noble Gundam, destroy Neo-Magna so my revenge is complete!

Wu Fei: Mr. Noel, you have no justice if you lose to that woman!

Quatra: Can't we all just get along?

All: NO!!!

Cagalli: Ms. Beardsly will win for sure!

Nicole: This is so boring…

Le Creuset: You can defeat Neo-Magna, it's an easy fight!

Athrun: I don't know which is worse, seeing to teachers fighting for nothing, or that our principal is encouraging it. Well… Noel, beat the sorry excuse for a Gundam!

Her Noble Gundam charged at me, I kind of panicked, so I cloaked my machine. "Hey, where'd you go?!" I reappeared, with my beam saber out, and slashed off Noble Gundam's arm.

Noble Gundam reaches out and pulls my Gundam's head to the ground. I used the wings on my Gundam to pull myself out to fire my beam shoulder gatling guns. It damaged the Noble Gundam quite a bit, but it still moved. My Gundam flew into the sky and pulled out the Ultimate M2 Beam Buster Rifle, and fired at the Noble Gundam.

The Noble Gundam barely stood up, and looking completely black and burnt. I took my chance and pulled out the beam saber and slashed off the head of the Noble Gundam. The Gundam fell to it's knees, and fell completely down.

I came out of my Neo-Magna, and was extremely welcomed by the entire teacher staff, cheering my name! Then came the students who rooted for me, asking for no homework…

Soon after the regular dismissal time, I met up with Allenby who said that she wanted a rematch later, I said maybe, then I left for home.


	4. Thursday

Out of story: BTW, the comment of Lacus being a natural was to say that naturals and coordinatars look so much alike that Noel couldn't figure out the diffence between the two. I didn't mean to make it sound like that Lacus was a natural or anything.

Story:

Thursday

7:30 A.M.

"Okay class, we are now going to-" The bell rang, which kind of confused me on a few points. "Attention students and teachers, there are over three hundred Earth Forces massed produced 'Strike Daggers' heading towards this school proclaiming that this school is pure evil for holding coordinators as students," spoke Creuset over the loud speaker," And now I allow the activation of all Gundams available in this school to be used in defense, you all have five minutes to get ready. Also, Athrun report to the office now. That is all."

As soon as I heard the end of the announcement, I told everyone to get to their Gundams in the hanger and be prepared to fight.

7:35 A.M.

As soon as I got to my Neo-Magna, I was handed a sheet of paper, listing the students in my team.

Noel's (Neo-Magna Gundam) Team:

Athrun-Justice

Kira-Freedom

Heero-Wing Zero

Trowa-Heavy-Arms Kai

Dearka-Buster

Duo-Deathscythe Hell

"Hm? When did Athrun get Justice Gundam, and Kira's Freedom Gundam?" I didn't want to worry about it then, but I soon figured out the allied groups.

D. Kasha's (God Gundam) Team:

Wui Fei-Nataku

Quatra-Sandrock

Y'zak-Duel Shroud

Nichol-Blitz

C. Anzable's (Zeong) Team:

Amuro-RX-78-2

Kai-Guncannon

Cagalli-Strike Rogue

Sai Saici-Dragon Gundam

Teacher Staff:

Shiro-EZ Gundam

Millardo-Epyon

Treize-Tallgeese 2

Black Tri Stars-Dom(s)

Noin-White Taurus

Allenby-Noble Gundam

George-Rose Gundam

Argo-Bolt Gundam

Chipeedie-Maxter Gundam

Ramba Ral-Gouf

"And the rest will be set in massed produced machine with high rating of M1 Astray and lowest of Ball."

"Attention all students and staff, the attack will begin tomorrow morning, so rest well before the final battle." spoke Creuset for the last time before his voice echoed through the halls of the hanger…


	5. Friday: Part A

Friday-Part A!

4:30 A.M.

Ever seen one of those movies that had two sides looking at each other, just standing there and staring? Well, that's what it seemed like, except that the sun hasn't risen yet…

In my Neo-Magna, I stood ready to activate the beam saber in my hand, ready to handle anything that could stand in my way… But three hundred Strike-Daggers were not on my ready list.

Allenby: My God… Have you ever seen this many suits before?

Heero: Been at the battlefield near Libra?

Ryan: No… But I've defeated a hundred Zent 3 Mobile Dolls with beam shields, cloaking devices, and each having a beam buster rifle… But then again, this may be equal to that.

Char: Hey, where are Cagalli and Kira?

Ryan: Oh yeah, Kira said two days ago that he'll be at Orb with his- SO CAGALLI IS HIS SISTER! And I never knew!

Char: You are just figuring this out?

Ryan: Hey, I'm only 41 years old you know!

Domon: Hey! Cut it out! At least Rain's coming to help us!

Sai: You mean your back-stabbing wife who took your money and left you for your brother?

Domon: (sniff) You didn't have to remind me…I have feelings you know…

Chibodee: No, you don't, I have hardly seen a Gundam pilot cry before! Besides me of course…

Milliardo: Okay, here's our battle plan, when the enemy begins to fight, Noel with fire a Beam Buster shot to destroy a good part of the enemy army, then Heero and I will-

Rain: Domon! I made it!

Ryan: Son of- what is she thinking?

Rising Gundam with Rain inside shows up and grabs God Gundam's arm and holds onto it like a school girl holding onto a boyfriend's arm.

Domon: Rain, what are you doing?

Rain: (scoffs) You think that I would leave my own husband for his brother?

Domon: Look, I have the divorce papers for you to sign after we get home, okay?

Rain: How dare you! (uses Rising Gundam to slap God Gundam's face as if the Gundams were having marrage problems) I knew I should have stayed with Kyoji!

Ryan: Well, speak of the Devil! Ooo that was a bad joke…

Devil Gundam arrives above the other Gundams and tries to join in on the conversation.

Kyoji: Well, well, well. So this is where you work at Domon, I'm impressed that you had the guts to work at a place like this. Well, today I feel helpful, I will help in the attack again those Strike-Daggers, how does that sound?

Domon: Fine.

Master Asia: Domon! Why have you've forsaken your duties as a Gundam Fighter to work at minimium wage as a school teacher? And you call yourself the King of Hearts!

Master Gundam followed Devil Gundam into this area, where he "tries" to heal old wounds with Domon.

Domon: Um, Master Asia, how did you survive after I used Seikihi Tenkeoken on you?

Master Asia: HA! How dare you forget my name, I'm "The Undefeated of the East!"

Domon: _Right, _and that's why I beat you, correct?

Master Gundam slaps God Gundam's head in the back.

Master Asia: Shut up!

As we waited for the argument of Master Asia and Domon to end, I went on ahead to see how my Group was going.

Ryan: So… How's everything going guys?

The Buster just looks at me once and turns away. The Deathscythe, cleaning it's scythe, looks at me once and does a thumbs up in confirmation. The Wing Zero just stands there, and when I opened a com-link with Heero, I heard snoring… The Justice, still wondering when Athrun got that, paces back and forth seeming like waiting in hesitation. When the Heavy-Arms Kai Custom turned around, I freaked! I saw a clown half face directly on the Mobile Suit and those two gatling guns on it's arms. I didn't want to disturb him, for odvious reasons, and it went back to staring into nothingness.

I tried to help Domon, but when I got there, the Strike-Dagger Army had begun to move again.

Creuset: Teacher and students, we have two more hours until the enemy army arrives. End all hostilities between one another now so we may beat this fearsome enemy and go home.

After that was said and done, I headed over to my group again.

Ryan: Hey, when that army gets over here, I will give eighty extra credit points to whomever destroys the first one hundred Strike-Daggers, okay?

As soon as I ended my sentence, this dead group vame to live and actually looked determended to fight and looked ready.

The Attack Groups were ready, my team ready to destroy and army, and-

Kira: Wait!

Ryan: What the F-

Kira: (Pants) Sorry… flight was cancelled… Will jhelp you, okay?

Ryan: Eh… Sure, but I'm docking you eighty points off total of all your grades…

Kira: Damn it!

Now, my team was ready… keyword, _was_…


	6. Friday: Part B

Friday-Part B

As we stood ready for battle, one thing crossed my mind… Did I finish doing my laundry this morning? Or was it something else I had forgotten? I didn't remember, or care at the moment. I saw our true enemy, the Strike-Daggers.

"Go!" I yelled, charging my people into battle. Wing Zero fires it's Twin Beam Buster Rifle at the Strike-Daggers, destroying fifty Stike Daggers. Freedom fires it's four beam cannons, and destroys thirty Strike-Daggers. Tallgeese 3 fires a Beam cannon shot and destroys fourty Strike Daggers. I transform my machine into "Ancient Rebirth" and I fire an Ultimate Magna Beam Buster Shot at the group and destroyed eighty Strike-Daggers.

"Okay, there should only be one hundred Strike-Daggers left, so this should be easy."

My group went inside the army and trashed the remaining machines without much effort. "So, where's our victory party?" I asked the teachers.

Suddenly, a loud rumble of footsteps was sounded, and we saw the most dreadful thing in our lives, and it wasn't meatloaf either.

The entire student and teacher body was surrounded by Tauros, Virgo 2s, Virgos, Leos, GMs, Guncannons, and anything else you could think of and more!

"Um, Ryan? On the radar, there are a heck of a lotta dots here, and unfortunately, the counter is saying that there are more than twenty nine…million enemy contacts…" said Duo, starting to pray…

"Oh shoot…" I said, really wanting to say the other word…

"Fire the Gotfrets!" yelled someone in the backround, then two large beams of light engulfed several enemy Mobile Suits. Then, a white battleship that I had never seen before appears.

"This is Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel, do you need assistance?" I was ready to tell her to buzz off, but we had other problems. So of course I asked her for "assistance".

Six hours into the battle, and we hardly destroyed one hundred thousand machines, which was pretty good for these guys, but we were still not out of the woods yet.

Eventually my "Ancient Mode" wore off, so I was stuck using the beam saber and the energy shotgun. I managed to destroy another eight hundred in an hour, but I started to run out of fuel…

I tried to be gentle in making the machine work again… "Damn you piece of trash, work!" Eventually, the Neo-Magna gave up and died…

Ryan: That's it, I'm calling my family!

(Dials on cellphone)

Ryan: Hey Karen… Yeah it's father again… No… No… Try again… No… I need help here, can you spare your Gundam Over-Kill?… Kay'… Bye.

(Hangs up)

Two machines finally arrive at the scene. I noticed that not only Gundam Over-Kill came, a Machine painted completely red, with a backpack loaded with missles, had two shoulder Gatlings, an upgraded Double Gatling Gun, and a prototype Beam Saber, but also Gundam Omega 2, a Machine with the Omega Buster Rifle, a heat shotel, and two Vulcan Cannons on the head. It resembles a Roman Soldier.

Ryan: Charlie? What are you doing here?

Charlie (in the Omega 2): Um…You mean Karen didn't tell you?

Karen (In the Over-Kill): Eh…Dad, Charlie and I are getting married…

Ryan: Why am I always the last to know these kind of things?

Karen: Well, you were suppose to be dead after you fired that Buster Shot at Black Gundam 2 you know.

Ryan: Well, now I'm not, thanks to the miracles of Fan-Fiction!

Now the battle against this dreadful army began, once again, without me…

Another three hours passed, and half of our school groups were down because of low fuel, and me still out without fuel…

The battle went well, until Devil Gundam started to act up again, so it is now the general of the enemy side, no surprise there… Master Gundam got beat up, by Devil Gundam, so he's down. God Gundam is getting it's butt beaten by Rising Gundam because Domon said something wrong, and now he's paying for it.

Now, there are only seven Gundams left standing, Wing Zero, Freedom, Justice, Omega 2, Deathscythe Hell, RX-78-2 (it's beheaded and missing the left arm), and the Zeong (It's only a head now). Currently, there are still more enemy suits than you could count…

Ryan: Okay, let's see it my Great-grandson in the future can help us now!

(Dials time travel phone)

Operator: You will be charged eighty dollars per minute in this call, now connecting)

Ryan: Damn it!

(Rings)

Jonas: Hello?

Ryan: Hey, it's me, great-grandpa!

Jonas: I thought you died.

Ryan: Why does my family keep saying that? Anyways, God Rebirth can go into the past, right?

Jonas: Yeah… but I'm still recreating Earth here! Since you messed that up quite nicely!

Ryan: What?

Jonas: (sigh) never mind, it's to happen many years later anyways, I'll be there in a second…

(hangs up)

A bright light appeared right in front of me as a winged machine appeared. When the bright light disappeared, I finally discovered what Rebirth looked like. Now I know why my machine has six wings…


	7. Friday: Part C The Finale

Friday: Part C!

I never knew that my Great-Grandson had such an amazing machine… I personally have never seen it before!

"Hey, Grandpa, who's the enemy again?" My Great-Grandson had the nerve to ask me. The "God" Rebirth stood up as the bright light disappeared. Rebirth turned towards to me and walked towards me. Even though I knew that Rebirth is Jonas' weapon, but how in the heck did he find such an amazing machine.

It stood as tall as 25 meters, but with it's wingspand stood up as tall as 30 meters. It had the face similar to the Neo-Magna, but had some distinctive differences. The chest plate had a circle similar to the Neo-Magna's, but this one had the Yin and Yang symbol on it, instead of the traditional cloaking system. The legs were somewhat similar to the Neo-Magna's, but doesn't have the backup cloaking systems, and the feet looked kind of like a knight's foot armor. The wings looked exactly the same as the Neo-Magna, though.

Now, the entire thing looked quite organic and armored like, so I had my doubts on my Great-Grandson.

Jonas: Hey, Gramps, are going to answer me or not?

Ryan: Huh, oh yeah, the guys whose attacking us, obviously…

Jonas: ……

Ryan: Wait a sec, Rebirth is a "God", right? Then how come you don't know about this?

Jonas: (sigh) Rebirth is only as powerful as the pilot's evolutionary process.

Ryan: Hm. Well do your job!

Rebirth flew up into the sky with it's wings, and put it's hands together.

Jonas' POV:

Come on, come on, come on already! Rebirth, I know you can do it, you've done it before. SO… "FIRE!"

Ryan's POV:

Whoa, a big flash of light was launched from the Rebirth and hit the large group of enemy machines, and left a gigantic crater letting me know that nothing could've survived.

Ryan: So… will you come to the Easter party this Sunday?

The Rebirth fell to it's feet and stood in front of me.

Jonas: Hm? Nah, I have to return to my own time anyways.

Ryan: Well, see ya!

A bright light surrounded the Rebirth and disappeared from the area. "Well, some family reunion…"

After an hour of regrouping and reassuring all of the student and teacher survivors, we began to put our machines away, then I met up with some of the students and teachers.

Ryan: Hey guys, what are you doing here (since I was in the middle of putting away the Neo-Magna).

Heero: You were only staying at this school for a week, am I correct?

Ryan: Yeah, but where did you here that from?

Char: I heard about it when I was talking to Le Creuset on Tuesday. So I told your students this morning.

Ryan: Ug, did you have to tell everyone?

Relena: (graps Heero's arm) Why aren't you staying at this school anyway?

Kira: What, you're not getting a big enough paycheck or something?

Ryan: Well that, but, it's time that I move on to protect other schools (pulls on drifter cloak) as I've protected this one!

All students: That is a load of trash!

Ryan: Eh, fine, it's just getting a little boring here.

Narrator POV:

Ryan begins to walk towards the sunset into a new world on this artifical Colony and into new adventures in the near future…

Athrun: Hey wait, you forgot your Neo-Magna here!

Ryan: DOH!

The End


End file.
